Slave Aayla Secura
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka and Barris have been aged up to 18, meaning they were both born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. Aayla Secura was hunted down by the new Galactic Empire's troops day and night since the Great Jedi Purge. She had begun to sense that Obi-Wan had lost the fight with his former Padawan Skywalker, who was still leading the extermination throughout the Galaxy. She wasn't really sure that many Jedi didn't survive the attack and was able to hide on different planets were the Empire wouldn't find her. She just barely survived Order 66 and killed most of her trusted troops, and had lost her lightsabers when she couldn't hold off many of her former troops. They tracked her down from planet to planet but failed to take her down every time due to the fact that she is a Jedi Master. Little did she know that Stormtroopers weren't the only ones after her. Jabba the Hutt had placed a bounty order on any Jedi left in the Galaxy, and he payed the bounty hunters to kill any male Jedi and bring the female Jedi alive to be brought before him. As a result, Aayla soon found herself taken from hiding by armed bounty hunters and was to be sent to Jabba's palace. She was taken while she was sleeping in a shack on Naboo. Although she fought for her life, the force of the powerful bounty hunters couldn't be stopped and ended in her being taken to Jabba. Not knowing who was she being taken to or where or why, she tried to escape by using her Jedi mind tricks. The tricks had failed to work no matter how hard she tried. However; she did get a bounty hunter's attention. "Unless you have 100,000,000 credits with you, you're not going anywhere but Jabba the Hutt's palace." he told her. "What he wants with you, we both can have a guess." The way said those words didn't sound good to her. The Jedi was tired from all the running and couldn't help but sleep for the rest of the trip. When Aayla awoke, she was being taken towards Jabba himself, being dragged by her arms with the bounty hunter next to her. She was dropped onto the floor before Jabba and got to her feet. "I demand to know why it is that you have placed a bounty on me!" Aayla protested. Jabba spoke in Huttese and Aayla didn't understand the language. The next thing she knew two guards were dragging her towards the slug himself. When she came in reach, Jabba wrapped his stubby arm around her slender waist and pulled her to his fat and slimy body. Jabba, still speaking in the language she didn't know grabbed her by her chin and held her against his face as he licked her. She struggled to get away from the beast but his grip on her seemed too much for her. Jabba the Hutt examined Aayla's slender body, licking her tummy. At that next moment, Jabba slipped his tongue into her mouth and deep down her throat. The Jedi was now struggling for dear life but couldn't stop the Hutt. She eventually passed out on the floor next to him. "Aayla!" she heard someone call as she woke up. As her vision returned to her she could see that the one calling her was an old friend. Two Padawan learners from the temple. "Ahsoka? Barriss?" Aayla said in confusion. The two were younglings who studied the ways of the force before the empire. "What are you doing here?!" she asked. "We were captured on Dantootine and were dropped off here by bounty hunters two days ago." Ahsoka replyed. Jabba then spoke but none of the Jedi could speak Huttese, but were able to understand what he was saying thanks to the translator droid next to him. "Jabba requests for all of his guests to come down to the throne room for an event worth seeing." the Droid translated. A number of partons came down towards the throne room and were seated around the center of the room. Jabba ordered his guards to move the center of the room. As Jabba spoke his translator droid revealed what he said. "Friends, I give you some of the galaxy's last surviving female Jedi." The room was filled with laughter. "Now, the three of you will obey me and take off your clothing or I'll get my guards to do it." The three Jedi stood in the room doing nothing, and the Hutt took their response as an act of defience. Angered, he ordered his guards to do it for them and the three women tried their best to defend themselves. Outnumbered, the Jedi were overpowered and were stripped naked before Jabba. The three had never been humiliated and embarrassed in front of the whole crowd that were laughing at their nudity. Jabba examined the three naked forms struggling while held by his guards in front of him. He licked his lips hungrily with lust in his eyes. He then had a slave girl bring up three collars with attached chains. Three other guards attached the collars to the naked Jedi women that stood before him. The female Jedi were shaking as the collars were attached to their necks. He yanked them close to him and eagerly mouthed the breasts of the three captive Jedi females and relished their taste. He then collared them to his throne and had a slave girl get outfits for his new pets. He first examined Aayla and Barriss's nude form and decided to have Aayla and Barriss to sit on his dais and Ahsoka was to entertain him later on. He sent Ahsoka to the harem with Melina. He forced Aayla and Barris to dress in revealing two-piece slave girl outfits that were called "Leia bikinis". Aayla's was wrought with solid gold and Barriss's was wrought with solid copper but had no lashaa silk on either of them. Instead, Jabba did something a bit more rough. Jabba yanked on their chains but they ignored his tug. Then he yanked forcefully so they were facing him. When Aayla and Barriss were facing him, he stripped the two naked. He molested the two by mouthing their breasts. Jabba the Hutt then forced them to sit on his throne. After dinner, he sent Barriss to his harem. He stripped Aayla naked and forced her to massage his tail. Once he was finished Jabba had Barriss and Ahsoka brought back into the throne room and boomed "Both of you will entertain me by pole dancing naked and making out, if not I'll feed your friend here to my pet below and then sell you both to slavery. They'd love to get their hands on female Jedi, especially young female Jedi." Both Padawans looked at each other then at Aayla. "Don't worry about me padawans." Aayla said. "I'll be fi..." Jabba yanked her chain before she could finish. He was about to press the button that would have Aayla sent to the Rancor, but the padawans obeyed Jabba's command. They took off their clothing and went to dance together on the stripper pole. The room filled with lucid cheers of men who watched the two young Jedi dance in the center of the room. Jabba ordered them for them to make out with a loud voice. It took a while for them to muster the courage, but they moved close together each other and pressed their lips against the each other. As hours went by Jabba ordered the three Jedi to make love to each other. It disgusted Aayla and the two padawans as they were forced to do it completely naked. Then they were lead into a quiet room where they share one bed. Ahsoka and Barris were scared and afraid of being enslaved for the rest of their lives. Aayla went over and held the two Padawans together in her arms. "Don't worry Padawans, as long as you two stay close to me, everything will be alright" Aayla said. "Thank you Master Secura, not only are you a great master, but your my closest friend that I can trust." Ahsoka replied. "Thanks Ahsoka, but you can call me Aayla. You too Barriss! You've been one of my best students. " "Thanks Master, I would of been more frightened if you had me go through the day that we got here" Barriss replied. "Please, call me Aayla if you like" Aayla complied. As a moment that soon occurred, Aayla's and Barriss's lips were moving closer and press together as they look like they were kissing. Then Aayla turn around and held Ahsoka's face and pull it towards her. "Is this okay Master? No Jedi has ever made love to a Padawan before. " Ahsoka complied. " It will be okay. Just trust me." Aayla replied. They pressed their lips together and Now the former master and former padawans were actually mating with each other. Unknown to them, a probe droid was secretly monitoring them from the wall, and Jabba laughed as he was watching the three Jedi mate with one another in a hologram. The next morning, Jabba had the former Jedi taken back into the throne room where he has other plans for them. Jabba ordered Aayla to pleasure him by dancing while ending up naked for at least half an hour. Aayla refused as she had enough of Jabba's wishes. Jabba had two guards grab Ahsoka and Barriss and threaten them with electrical staffs that can possibly kill someone. Aayla tried to resist but Ahsoka sadly shout out "Master, do what he says, or he'll kill us". As Barriss was also begging Aayla to do it "Please Master, I don't want to die". Aayla couldn't bear watching her former Padawans die in front of her and did what Jabba told her to do. Aayla's dance became an intimate one. Jabba was immediately impressed as the former Jedi took off her slave outfit slowly. As she finished dancing, Jabba had her come forward and give him a kiss on the lips, which Aayla had to obeyed and felt really disgusted. Aayla couldn't resist the slimy but nasty lips that she felt that she was gonna throw up. As she had finished kissing, Jabba ordered the guards to release the two Padawans and led the 3 back into their room. The Padawans tearfully ran towards Aayla and hugged her. "Oh, thank god, you two younglings okay" Aayla Said. "Me and Barris could of gotten killed if it hasn't been for you" Ahsoka said. "Ah, that filthy Hutt, I can't believe he made me kiss him with his slimy lips" Aayla angrily said. Apparently, guards came in and took the Jedi's back to the throne room where they were to stay with Jabba for the rest of the day. In the evening, Jabba the Hutt sent Ahsoka and Barriss to his harem. Aayla stayed in his throne room, that was cleared of guests who went to their rooms. Jabba commanded Aayla to do a sultry dance before him, while being naked. Aayla reluctantly stripped herself and began to dance by swaying her hips and her butt, and grinding herself against Jabba's belly. Jabba was sliding his hands up the curved body of his slave girl. Aayla was to continue her dance for 5 more hours, then Jabba decided to continue to break the former jedi's resolve. He had Aayla stay with him in the throne room, where for 4 hours Aayla was forced to have sex with Jabba. The following morning, Aayla was forced to massage the Hutt's tail with her breasts. Aayla felt Jabba's hand groping her butt. After that hated time, Jabba pulled Aayla to him and dragged her to the throne. Bib Fortuna being a twi'lek also got attracted to her, he asked Jabba if he could be pleasured by Ahsoka being the fact of Aayla pleasuring Jabba. So he went to the harem and took Ahsoka, he went to his chambers and kissed Ahsoka. The kissing astounded the ex-padawan, so she said to Bib "That felt amazing..."then Bib pulled her back but instead it was a french kiss. The young jedi was still naked so Bib got something from his closet it was a leia bikini with all the gold as silver and the purple loincloth as a brown one. Ahsoka just took it and wore it then she said "Thank you,I maybe a jedi but you gave me clothes and so I owe you an eternal debt, call me when you want and I will pleasure you" Bib was astounded and removed the top of the bikini and groped her breasts. Ahsoka moaned then was released, Bib gave back the bikini top and sent her back to the harem not without having a second french kiss. Ahsoka said to Barris "That was an amazing time" to Barris' disbelief then a call was heard from Jabba, it was dinner time. The three jedi ate low carb bread but to their surprise they felt younger. Bib said to them that had a mixture of the life plant's oil and the flower of youth's pollen, making them young forever. Later Jabba ordered Barris to strip dance, and out of fear she did, much to Jabba's enjoyment. He pulled Bariss to him and fed her something he fed earlier to Aayla, after eating it she felt imfatuated with the Hutt, it was a lust inducing bread. Now she wanted to pleasure the Hutt as did Aayla, Jabba did not dose Ahsoka because he learned she was imfatuated with Bib, and he respected Bib letting Ahsoka be Bib's mistress. The night passed and Bariss and Aayla were pleasuring the hutt. Jabba's tail was piercing Aayla's privates while was licking Bariss' breasts, in Bib's room Ahsoka was being pounded by Bib. Eventually the days passed the jedi submitted to their captors. Years passed then they found a woman freeing their prisoner, Jabba ordered them to attack not forgetting their fighting skills.They have not forgotten due to a portion of their memories trapped the person who was freeing carbonite Han Solo.Jabba ordered his guards to bring Han Solo to the proson while Aayla and Bariss bring the unknown woman to him. Jabba said "This is Princess Leia of the destroyed Alderaan" his guests and slaves cheered after hearing this. Jabba signaled Ahsoka to give her something and she gave her some normal looking bread but upon biting she fell for the crazed hutt and began stripteasing for him. After she was done Jabba gave her a golden bikini that she put on easily. Jabba then ordered Aayla and Bariss to make out with Leia and they did.Aayla and Leia kissing qnd Bariss massaging Leia and Aayla's breasts causing both of them to moan and Ahsoka went with Bib and started pleasuring him again. After that day a guest came by, Luke Skywalker, Jabba signaled Aayla to go to Luke. A wave of her hand and with enhanced jedi powers which Jabba let her retain, confused Luke. He saw Aayla, grabbed then kissed her, not long she was already straddling Luke and he was groping her. Jabba ordered both of them to stop and they did. Aayla then began dancing in a seductive way, Barris was watching beside Jabba but Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. Ashoka was with Bib who was enjoying her well toned body.